Scraps
are items found in Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics Scraps are used to unlock new outfits for Marston to equip, with multiple scraps required for most outfits. Some scraps are earned by completing tasks while others are found or purchased. This page details how to obtain each scrap of each outfit. Without bonus or downloadable content, Red Dead Redemption includes 60 collectable scraps. Single Player Cowboy Outfit *Cowboy Outfit Scrap #1 Unlocked by starting the game. Bureau Uniform Scraps *Bureau Uniform Scrap #1 Attain 100% Completion. US Army Scraps *US Army Outfit Scrap #1 In Aurora Basin, inside a cabin on the small lake. *US Army Outfit Scrap #2 Win at Arm Wrestling in the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. *US Army Outfit Scrap #3 Eliminate all other players in a game of Poker in Blackwater. *US Army Outfit Scrap #4 Successfully complete the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action". *US Army Outfit Scrap #5 Successfully complete a Nightwatch job in Blackwater. *US Army Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase from the tailor in Blackwater (can only be purchased after completing the game). Mexican Poncho Scraps *Mexican Poncho Scrap #1 Purchase a safehouse in Nuevo Paraiso or complete all of the story missions in Mexico. US Marshal Outfit Scraps *U.S. Marshal Outfit Scrap #1 Complete all US gang hideouts in 24 game hours. (Only obtainable after completing the story.) Elegant Suit Scraps *Elegant Suit Scrap #1 Purchase at the tailor in Thieves' Landing. Treasure Hunter Scraps *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #1 Search Silent Stead (In a container in a small house just northwest of the intersection at Silent Stead) *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #2 Complete Stranger side-mission "California". *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #3 Make a profit playing Blackjack at Rathskeller Fork. *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #4 Claim a Treasure Hunter bounty alive. (Also at Rathskeller Fork) *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #5 Complete Gaptooth Breach Hideout. *Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase at the tailor in Thieves' Landing (bought for $250). Bandito Scraps *Bandito Outfit Scrap #1 Search Sidewinder Gulch (Looking at the map, you need to head to the open-ish area with 3 black squares on the East end of Sidewinder Gulch. Inside this area is a camp, in which one tent contains the scrap in a chest.) *Bandito Outfit Scrap #2 Complete a Nightwatch job in Chuparosa. *Bandito Outfit Scrap #3 Win a game of Liar's Dice in Casa Madrugada. *Bandito Outfit Scrap #4 Capture a Bandito Bounty alive. *Bandito Outfit Scrap #5 Defend Mexican residents from Bandito attacks. *Bandito Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase at Chuparosa General Store. Bollards Twins Scraps *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #1 Search Thieves' Landing (In a large warehouse by the pier inside a chest upstairs-Looted during the Irish mission "On Shaky's Ground".) *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #2 Complete a Nightwatch job in MacFarlane's Ranch. *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #3 Win at Horseshoes in MacFarlane's Ranch. *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #4 Claim a Bollard Twins Gang Bounty alive. Wanted Posters appear at MacFarlane's Ranch. *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #5 Defend residents of Hennigan's Stead from the Bollard Twins Gang. *Bollard Twins Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase at the tailor in Thieves' Landing (It costs $100.) Duster Coat Scraps *Duster Coat Complete Outfit Reach the honor rank of 'Peacemaker'. Reyes' Rebel Scraps *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #1 Search Sepulcro - It's in the Southeast corner of the cemetery in a chest. *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #2 Complete the Stranger side-mission "Poppycock". *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #3 Complete a Horsebreaking job in Chuparosa. *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #4 Complete the Stranger side-mission "Love is the Opiate". *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #5 Win at Five Finger Fillet in Torquemada. *Reyes' Rebels Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase the scrap at the General Store in Escalera. (You must first finish the mission "An Appointed Time".) Rancher Outfit Scraps *Rancher Outfit Scrap #1 Complete the in-game mission "The Outlaw's Return". Legend of the West Scraps *Legend of the West Outfit Scrap #1 Attain rank 10 in all ambient challenges. Walton's Gang Scraps (PS3 and Game of the Year Only) *Walton's Gang Outfit Scrap #1 Search Solomon's Folly (scrap is found at the basement of the destroyed house) *Walton's Gang Outfit Scrap #2 Complete Horsebreaking job at Ridgewood Farm *Walton's Gang Outfit Scrap #3 Eliminate all other players in a game of Poker in Armadillo *Walton's Gang Outfit Scrap #4 Claim a Walton's Gang bounty alive *Walton's Gang Outfit Scrap #5 Defend residents of Cholla Springs from Walton's Gang *Walton's Gang Outfit Scrap #6 Purchase at the Tailor at Thieves' Landing DLC and Pre-Order Expert Hunter *Scrap 1: Harvest 5000 lbs of meat *Scrap 2: Kill a cougar with a stick of Dynamite *Scrap 3: Kill and skin 8 snakes *Scrap 4: Kill the Legendary Jackalope *Scrap 5: Complete "Deadalus and Son" Stranger side-mission Savvy Merchant *Scrap 1: Win $1000 total from Gambling *Scrap 2: Buy or sell an item at every Gunsmith *Scrap 3: Gather $200 worth of herbs *Scrap 4: Execute 20 people *Scrap 5: Complete "The Prohibitionist" Stranger side-mission Deadly Assasin *Scrap 1: Search inside Coot's Chapel. *Scrap 2: Complete Twin Rocks Hideout. *Scrap 3: Capture or kill Mo van Barr. *Scrap 4: Win a duel in Armadillo. *Scrap 5: Complete the "American Appetites" Stranger side-mission. Undead Nightmare Union Suit *Union Suit Scrap #1: Unlocked by starting the game. Undead Cowboy *Undead Cowboy Scrap #1: Finish the Game. Legend of the Apocalypse *Legend of the Apocalypse Scrap #1: Complete all Undead Nightmare Challenges. Undead Hunter *Scrap 1: Complete the Survivor Mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement". *Scrap 2: Complete the Survivor Mission "Filth and Other Entertainment". *Scrap 3: Complete the Survivor Mission "Missing Souls". *Scrap 4: Return one Missing Person to El Presidio. *Scrap 5: Find and break the mythical Unicorn (please note that you must kill the Chupacabra before the unicorn will appear). Tips and Tricks *From the outfit page there is an option to mark a circle around the area of the map where the next scrap on the list is located (Square for PS3 and X for Xbox360). Category:Redemption Items Category:Redemption Outfits